Free piston internal combustion engines include one or more pistons which are reciprocally disposed within corresponding combustion cylinders. However, the pistons are not interconnected with each other through the use of a crankshaft. Rather, each piston is typically rigidly connected with a plunger rod which is used to provide some type of work output. For example, the plunger rod may be used to provide electrical power output by inducing an electrical current, or fluid power output such as pneumatic or hydraulic power output. In a free piston engine with a hydraulic output, the plunger is used to pump hydraulic fluid which can be used for a particular application. Typically, the housing which defines the combustion cylinder also defines a hydraulic cylinder in which the plunger is disposed and an intermediate compression cylinder between the combustion cylinder and the hydraulic cylinder. The combustion cylinder has the largest inside diameter; the compression cylinder has an inside diameter which is smaller than the combustion cylinder; and the hydraulic cylinder has an inside diameter which is still yet smaller than the compression cylinder. A compression head which is attached to and carried by the plunger at a location between the piston head and plunger head has an outside diameter which is just slightly smaller than the inside diameter of the compression cylinder. A high pressure hydraulic accumulator which is fluidly connected with the hydraulic cylinder is pressurized through the reciprocating movement of the plunger during operation of the free piston engine. An additional hydraulic accumulator is selectively interconnected with the area in the compression cylinder to exert a relatively high axial pressure against the compression head and thereby move the piston head toward the top dead center (TDC) position.
Pistons used in free piston internal combustion engines typically include a piston head which is entirely constructed from a metallic material such as aluminum or steel. Metals such as aluminum and steel have a relatively high coefficient of thermal expansion. Thus, during operation of the free piston engine, the metallic piston head expands considerably in the radial direction toward the inside surface of the combustion cylinder. Each piston head used in the free piston engine is thus formed with an outside diameter which provides a considerable radial clearance with the inside surface of the combustion cylinder to accommodate the relatively large radial expansion during operation. To prevent blow-by of combustion products past the piston head during operation, the outside peripheral surface of the piston head is formed with one or more piston ring grooves which receive corresponding piston rings therein. The piston rings allow for radial thermal expansion and contraction of the piston head, while at the same time effectively preventing blow-by of combustion products past the piston head.
Although piston rings provide valuable functionality as indicated above, it would be desirable to eliminate the use of piston rings to reduce manufacturing and assembly costs.
Moreover, to prevent excessive wear between the piston rings and the inside surface of the combustion cylinder, it is necessary to lubricate the piston rings with a suitable lubricant. The lubrication system for lubricating the piston rings may require additional porting and/or other structure to effect proper lubrication, which in turn increases the size and complexity of the engine. Additionally, the lubricating oil may increase undesirable emissions from the engine.
Another problem with using conventional piston and cylinder arrangements including a metallic combustion cylinder and metallic piston head with piston rings is that suitable fluid cooling channels must be provided within the combustion cylinder to effect the proper cooling of the combustion cylinder and piston head. These cooling fluid channels again increase the size and complexity of the engine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.